


Sweet Nothings -Cheater!Gokudera x Reader x Hibari

by Cow_Moooooo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cow_Moooooo/pseuds/Cow_Moooooo
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Reader, Hibari Kyouya/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Nothings -Cheater!Gokudera x Reader x Hibari

(f/n) = first name  
(l/n) = last name  
(e/c) = eye color  
(h/c) = hair color  
" = talking  
' = thinking  
\-----------------------------------------

'Why don't you love me anymore..?' you thought to yourself as your (e/c) orbs watched the silver-haired male walk out the door, 'How did this happen, why did this happen?' you furrowed your eyebrows and sigh, "I shouldn't just slump around come on (f/n) he's probably tired or something!" You quickly said, jumping up and getting dressed. You walked out of the room walking down the hallway and as you turned the corner you bumped into a hard chest. "What the fuck? Watch out where you're walking bub!" You looked up to see cool steel grey eyes glaring down at you. 'Fuck...' you thought to yourself "H-Hibari I-I'm sorry!" You stuttered quickly with a tint of red. "Hn." Was his only response as he walked away. 'I could have sworn I saw him smirk...Ugh I'm probably just seeing things.' Brushing off the thought you continued wandering around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was getting late and Gokuedera still wasn't home. You were getting worried, pacing back in forth and giving quick glances at the clock. You stopped dead in your tracks when you heard the door open and a certain silver-haired man walk in. "Gokudera! Where have you been?!" You yelled, when he heard you he glared at your direction and said, "I don't want to deal with your bullshit right now woman, leave me the fuck alone."

"Wha-? My bullshit?! What about your bullshit?! Huh? You haven't talk to me for 2 whole fucking weeks! I haven't been giving you any fucking bullshit! You don't even fucking look at me! What did I do to you! HUH!?" You yelled glaring back.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE SO FUCKING ANNOYING!"

"I'M ANNOYING? I'M NOT THE ONE IGNORING YOU AND JUST SUDDENLY LEAVING WITHOUT A WORD! ASSHOLE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN!"

"TELL THAT TO SOMEONE WHO CARES YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Tears welled up at those words and your final word to him were "I'm going to leave for a few weeks.."

"Good." Was all he said

And with those word you left.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~le timeskip to when you come back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you returned you smiled to yourself 'Maybe everything is going to be different this time' you thought to yourself with that smile not leaving your face, sadly nothing would prepare you for what you saw next, there he was....Gokudera having sex with another woman there you were seeing everything feeling your heart shatter "Go-Gokudera?" You managed to say between sobs, when he realized you were there he stopped dead in his tracks "(F/N)! Shit I didn't want you to find out like this!" He quickly got up to grab you but you had already ran off.

Running down the hall with tears in you eyes wasn't an easy thing to do, so when you hadn't notice a certain Canary whisperer walking towards your direction. It wasn't your fault that you had bumped into him, he was certainly caught off guard by your sobbing. He didn't know what to do, he has never been in this type of situation; pushing you away he said, "Herbivore, you're getting my suit wet." You slapped him across the face "T-that isn't something you say in this type of situation!" you yelled out crying, he looked down at your fragile state with a sigh he threw you over his shoulder and walked to his room, "Wha- Hi-Hibari..? What are you-" you were cut off by him throwing you down on the floor "Oof!" you glared up at him with teary eyes but he gave no reaction to your glare whatsoever "Explain herbivore." and so like that you told Hibari everything that had happened well you had no choice but still you felt good to let it all out.


End file.
